Our Senior Trip
by hot under the collar
Summary: Emmett/Rosalie/Edward/Bella/Jasper/Alice/Carlisle/Esme One big group lemon. The group of teens go to Emmett's house for there senior trip. A game of Truth or Dare turns into a lot more!


**A.N. Normal procedure; review review review!**

This is the story of eight teenagers on their senior trip. They decided to make their senior trip to Emmett's house in Pittsburg. The eight of them (Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Bella, and Edward) packed up for the weekend and drove to the house. The four couples quickly settled into the four bedrooms. Emmett and Rosalie took the master, Jasper and Alice took the first downstairs bedroom, Carlisle and Esme took the second master bedroom, and Edward and Bella took the upstairs loft.  
>As the teens ate dinner, Emmett asked, "So what are we doing tonight? Truth or dare? The Star Wars drinking game? What?"<br>Everyone talked about it and decided to go with Truth or Dare. Once everyone was settled into a circle, they started. Emmett went first and dared Esme and Bella to make out for five minutes. They quickly did and the game went on. After four rounds, the game got sexual and all couples restrictions were forgotten.  
>Esme said, "Carlisle, I dare you to suck on Bella's tits for two minutes." Carlisle looked at Bella and she nodded. He crawled over and quickly lifted her shirt and bra. He started in on her left nipple, slowly biting and licking it till they became long and hard. Then he started in on her right nipple, slowly doing the same. After they were hard, he started biting and sucking harder making her nipples red and hard. As his two minutes approached, he brought her breast together and sucked both nipples hard and brought her to a quick climax. As Bella regained her breath Carlisle took his seat back and spun the bottle to start his next turn.<p>

As the bottle slowed down it landed on Jasper. Carlisle laughed and asked, "Truth or Dare, Jasper?"

Jasper laughed and replied, "Dare."

Carlisle thought a second and said, "I dare you to pull your dick out here and masturbate until you come while the game goes on. When you are cumming, cum on whoever is being asked at that point. I don't care if they are a guy or girl."  
>Jasper whipped out his seven inch dick and started at it while he spun the bottle. It landed on Esme. He asked truth or dare and she choose dare.<p>

He said, "I dare you eat out Rosalie."

Rosalie laughed and pulled her jeans off as Esme crawled in between her legs and started to slowly lick her clit. As Esme took her time, Rosalie went through several small climaxes building toward her earth-shattering squirt. As Rosalie was almost there, Jasper felt that he needed to cum and moved over to her face. Rosalie immediately opened her mouth and as Jasper came in her mouth, she climaxed, squirting Esme in the face.

Esme stood up with her face soaked. Rosalie leaned down and shared the cum with her, licking her own juices off of Esme's face also. As they finished cleaning up, Esme moved back to her seat and spun the bottle. It landed on Emmett.  
>Emmett choose dare. Esme said, "I dare you to fuck Alice's tits."<p>

Emmett looked at Alice and she laughed and agreed. Jasper seemed a little put off, but he knew that was the game and he had just cum on Emmett's girlfriend. Emmett straddled Alice's 34C tits and slid his eight-inch dick in between slowly. He pushed her tits together, while playing with her nipples and started to fuck back and forth. As he slid his cock forward it bumped Alice's chin. Esme said, "Come on Alice, suck his dick when he comes up. Pop that head in and out!"

Alice took the three inches of cock that reached into her mouth and sucked on it as it went in and out. As Emmett fucked her tits faster and faster he was almost to his climax. He stood and just shoved his whole cock into Alice's mouth, having her deep throat him. She took him into her throat as he came deep in her throat. She chocked a little on the volume and a little squirted out of her mouth. She took the rest like a champ and cleaned Emmett's cock even as he pulled out.  
>Emmett sat back down and spun the bottle. It landed on Edward. Emmett looked at him and got an immediate, "Dare."<br>Emmett smiled and said, "You always brag about sucking yourself off. I dare you to do it right now." 

Edward laughed and pulled his pants off, showing his hard 6-inch dick off. He leaned up against the wall and bent himself in to position. He swallowed four inches of his dick and sucked on it until he came, while being applauded and cheered on by everyone. When he came, Bella swapped cum with him and swallowed his load. She piped up, "Umm, yummy."  
>Everyone laughed and Edward spun the bottle.<p>

It landed on Rosalie. He asked truth or dare and got a dare as normal. He said, "I dare you to take it up the ass right now from Emmett. You always say you want to try so here is your chance."

Rosalie looked scared at the thought and only agreed after some coercing and promises to stop if it got too bad. Esme pulled KY out of her bag and started spreading it on Rosalie's asshole, prepping her to get fucked. Esme started fingering her asshole spreading it open. Everyone waited while Esme got Rosalie ready, as Esme loved anal and had already helped Alice and Bella take it up the ass from their boyfriends.

As Esme got three fingers in, Rosalie said, "Okay, I'm ready to go. Fuck me Emmett!"

Emmett got behind her and slowly started to push his dick against her asshole. She groaned slightly and pushed back, popping the head in. As he pushed forward more, he reached around and start rubbing her clit to take away some of the awareness of the pain. As he reached the halfway point, Rosalie was getting used to it and just shoved her hips back all the way, taking his cock to the base.

As Emmett started fucking her, Bella reached over and started to suck Jasper's dick as it was hard and waiting. Alice looked surprised but then she sat on Jasper's face and started to get eaten out. Esme and Carlisle got in position and started fucking, when Edward's dick got hard again and he slipped into Esme's ass to double penetrate her. As everyone got their rhythm going, Emmett came to his climax and pulled out. He aimed and came all over Rosalie and Bella next to her. Rosalie sucked a little on his dick to get the rest as Bella stopped sucking Jasper's cock to lick up the cum on Rosalie.

Once Bella finished cleaning up Rosalie, she went back to Jasper's dick, but instead she straddled him and took him all the way to the base. As Alice climaxed on Jasper's face he started cumming in Bella's pussy as she squirted.  
>Meanwhile, Edward and Carlisle were tag-teaming Esme, who had already had multiple orgasms and was ready to pass out from the pleasure. As Esme climaxed for the sixth time, Carlisle felt his orgasm about to blow.<p>

Carlisle said, "Hey Edward I'm about to cum. I'm gunna fuck her face."

Edward replied, "No dude. I'm about to also. Let's cum on her face."

Carlisle nodded and they proceeded to jack off quickly while Esme opened her mouth and waited for them. When they took a little too long, she started sucking on Edward's cock. As Edward ejaculated in her mouth, Carlisle blew his load on her face, with a little getting on Edward's cock.

As everyone relaxed after cumming so hard, the idea was proposed of a game of Sphere. Everyone agreed and the girls laid down in a square with their heads all near each other. The idea of the game is that the guys start with their girlfriends and start fucking them. They have one minute, then they move to the next girl. The first guy to cum has to clean up the rest of the guy's cum from all the girls. The guy that last the longest gets control over everyone for an hour. If one girl gets two guys to come for her, she gets everyone for half an hour. If she gets three guys, she gets 45 minutes. If she gets all the guys, she gets an hour also.

As the girls laid down, the guys joined their girlfriends and got down on their knees, ready to start. (We are going to go through this game in Emmett's head so just follow along.) Rosalie laid down and to her right was Esme, to her left was Bella, and opposite of her was Alice. Esme grabbed her watch and said. "Okay, you have one minute with each girl. I'll keep track of time. After your minute is done, you have ten seconds to get to the next girl. Remember, first to cum has to clean up everyone."

The guys nodded and Esme said, "Go."

As Emmett slid his dick into Rosalie, he felt her ever-tight cunt grasping harder than normal. He knew he could fuck her for hours but her tight cunt should get Jasper off pretty fast, as he was new to fucking Alice. All he had to do was outlast Jasper.  
>As the same thought of outlasting Jasper ran through Carlisle and Edward, time ended and they had to move. Emmett moved on to fucking Esme. As he slid into her pussy, his big dick caused Esme to jump. She leaned up and started to make out with him. As Emmett was slamming Esme pretty hard, she was watching as Jasper was starting to look a little strained. He was slowing his strokes down, to Bella's disappointment. As time ended, Emmett slid his dick out from Esme with a pop. She looked a little disappointed as Edward slid his smaller prick in.<p>

Emmett meanwhile has come over to Alice, his best friend for years. He looked at her to make sure it was okay, but all Alice wanted was his thick cock. She grabbed it and slammed Emmett's hips down, sliding almost all 8 inches in. Emmett was a little surprised but, took over and started ramming his dick into her hard. He knew that it wouldn't make him cum but it was really nice, Alice was pretty tight and she came every time he slammed into her cervix.

Meanwhile, Jasper couldn't take Rosalie's extremely tight pussy and asked, "Where do I cum?" Everyone replied, "On her face!" Jasper immediately pulled out and came all over Rosalie's face, shooting a huge load.

Everyone laughed that Jasper had came and he was out. Esme said, "Okay Jasper's out. Whoever he was supposed to fuck can just masturbate. Now time's up switch. "

As Emmett moved onto Bella, Carlisle had started fucking Rosalie's tight cunt and was barely able to get his thick 7 inches in.

He groaned, "Damn Rosalie. That's gotta be the tightest cunt I've ever fucked."

Rosalie laughed and just started squeezing his dick, pushing him to the edge. Esme meanwhile was laughing at the strain her boyfriend was going through. As the clock approached 45 seconds, Carlisle couldn't take it any longer and before he could pull out, he blew his entire load into Rosalie's pussy. Rosalie was a little surprised, and came when the hot sperm hit her cervix. She squirted a little and shocked Carlisle some more.

Esme complained, "Rosalie you keep making them all cum. I need some dick over her." As everyone laughed, the timer beeped and Emmett pulled out of Bella, coming back over to Rosalie, while Edward climbed back over to fuck Bella.

As Emmett slid in he whispered to his girlfriend, "I bet you enjoy fucking all these guys don't you? Having four dicks in you must really make your day." Rosalie whimpered as his big dick slid deep into her pussy. Emmett really enjoyed slamming his dick deep into her and feeling Jasper's load squish about in there. 

As Emmett started to feel an orgasm, time expired and he moved on, but not before kissing Rosalie. As Emmett moved over to Esme, he stroked his dick a little and started to tease Esme. She finally got mad after not having her turn and just jumped on him, pushing him on to his back. Jasper cracked up as she started to ride Emmett's cock. As Emmett slammed his dick deep inside Esme, Edward was having a tough time not popping. As time slowly counted down, he finally had to pop and he did so on Rosalie's tits, seconds before the time switch.

As time ended, Emmett said, "Haha, looks like I win, but I still haven't blown my load. So I'm going to keep going, (with all the girls nodding, as they loved his long thick dick.) Y'all can fuck if you want. Just when time's up for me, let me move on."

The guys immediately grabbed the nearest girl and started fucking her. Emmett slid deep into Alice's pussy and started fucking. Rosalie meanwhile had Jasper deep in her ass as Jasper fucked Bella and Edward titty fucked Esme. As time reached thirty seconds, Emmett proclaimed he was gunna come. He said, "Guys, get off. I'm gunna come on all four of them."

As the girls moved in front of them, Esme started kissing Bella as Alice fondled Emmett's balls and Rosalie started to tease the head of his cock. As he started to cum, he blew his first huge shot on Rosalie's face, then the second shot on Alice's tits. Then for the last shots, he came on Esme and Bella as they made out. He finally wiped his dick on Bella's tits to clean it off.

As he did, the guys applauded.

**A.N. Ok, you've read the story, now it is time to review it. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
